closure
by mathew edison
Summary: The final chapter of harry potter


It was A rainy night and Harry was sitting on his bed besides A loud snoring Ron weasely.  
Harry was thinking out loud.  
He had managed to destroy almost all the horcruxes.  
Trought two where missing.  
One of them was Voldemort's part of his soal.  
The second one was Harry's problem.  
'What did dumbledore tell me' he mumbled and he rubbed his forehead.  
The scar on his forehead had been hurting all night.  
Without noticing it Harry jumped up and shouted 'I got it'  
Ron made A weard sound and after A few seconds he sat right up in his bed 'What did you get?' he asked while he rubbed his eyes.  
Harry noticed he had jumped up and sat back down.  
'The last horcrux,I know what it is.' he said and the hears in his neck stood up.  
Now Ron seemed to be completly awake.  
'You do, where and wat is it?' he said excited.  
Harry trought it over and then said 'its Voldemorts snake Nagini, and I think its in the house of his father.'

Ron jumped up and now almost shouted 'Lets get hermione'  
Before harry could think about what they where doing they ran down the stairs.  
They knocked of the door of ginny's room and Hermione opend after about A minute.  
'huh what?' she mumbled.  
Harry couldn't help noticing here hair, it was all messed up.  
'We know where we have to go' Ron said.  
The confused look on Hermion's face got even worse.  
Ron seemed to notice that and said 'we know where the last Horcrux is'  
Ginny now stood behind hermione.  
Hermoine grabed here wand and said 'well then I think we should go'  
Ginny had also picked up here wand and said 'I'm coming'  
'Wheter you like it or not' she added when Ron opend his mouth.  
You could see the doubt on Ron's face but then he said 'Well what are we standing'  
Before Ron could finish Harry had started shouting.  
His scar hurted terible, and he knew Voldemort was mad.  
'Are you ok Harry' They all said.  
The pain went away and Harry shoock his head to focus his sight again.  
'Yeah, Yeah let's just go' he then said selfasured.

They ran down all the stairs and then Hermione rememberd something.  
'Ginny, you don't know how to apparate don't you' Hermione asked.  
She shacked here head and looked disapionted and woried.  
'Well grab my wrist and hold on tight.' hermione said while she frowned.  
THey all closed there eyes and started spinning.  
When they appeared on A graveyard they all had to dive to the ground.  
A stunning curse had barely missed them.  
When they looked around they saw there was A batle going on.  
Lupin was dualing back to back with Tops.  
They where taking on Crab and Koyle.  
To there right side Mr.Weasely was dualing with lucius malfoy.  
Then harry noticed A tall figure walking to the house close to the graveyard.  
Some small went after him over the floor.  
'Detentio' Hermione shouted.  
She had pointed here wand at the snake witch was now traped in ropes.  
Before they could do anything else, About ten curses flew over there heads.

Mrs. Weasely had passed by with here death eather.  
She barely had enought time to shout 'What are you doing here, Get out of here'  
A cold voice behind them sneared 'Accio vipera'  
They traped snake flew troughwards the house.  
Romeo came past them and he knocked out his death eather with A silver beam that hit him full in the chest.  
He shouted 'Relashio', Some sparks shot up before he started dualing somebody else.  
The death eather released A curse and romeo flew five meters trought the air.  
Hermione stood up and shot A curse at the death eather.  
Harry whasn't sure what curse she used but it was effective.  
The death eather was knocked backwards to the floor and made odd noices, as if he was chocking.  
'Come on lets get Voldemort' she shouted.  
Harry had never seen here so agresive before.

They ran up to the house.  
All four of them where firing curses at death eathers that where in there path.  
One of the death eathers was hit by four curses and was hung up in the air with cuts all over him.  
Harry knew had used the "sectusempra" curse, Ron the "levicorpus" curse and both Hermione and Ginny the "stupify" curse.  
When they where at the door Ginny shouted 'alohomora' but the door didn't open.  
Harry thought fore A moment and then shouted 'Reducto.  
The door flew into the room and the four of them ran in.  
Harry felt anger boiling up when he saw Draco Malfoy in front of the stairs.  
There were Some flashes in all colors of the rainbow.

Hermione and Ginny where knocked out and Draco flyed into A wall about seven meters away from his first position.  
Outside there was A hudge bang that made the entire house shake.  
Some people screeming and then moody came running in.  
He mumbled 'Ministery arived and having A hard time getting the death eathers down'  
His magical eye saw Hermione and Ginny.  
Selfasured he said 'I will take care of them, Harry you need to finish this'  
With the knowledge that Hermion and Ginny where in good hands ROn and harry ran up the stairs.

When they ran up A second stair A man stood in the hallway.  
'You go ahead, I will cover you' Ron said The man fired A curse at harry but ron was to fast and shouted 'protego'  
As the curse returned to the death eather he dived to the floor.  
It barely missed him but he got up again.  
Now ron and the death eather where exchanging curses.  
Harry ran up the last stair.

At the end of the hall there was A door.  
Harry shouted 'reducto' and with A force the door was blasted away.  
A cold voice shouted 'You again.  
Before harry could react Voldemort shouted 'avada kedevra.  
To harry hudge suprise the curse bounched away.  
Voldemort shouted 'Dumbledore.  
Harry looked around wildly but he didn't see the friendly face of dumbledore.  
Fore the second time Voldemort pointed his wand.  
'This time you can't be protected by Dumbledore.' he mumbled He held his wand up high and said 'avada ke...'

But before he could finish the curse A few loud BANGS filled the room.  
Harry got pushed to the floor by some force A lot of voices shouted 'avada kedevra.  
The room lit up green and Voldemort was lifted up in the air.  
He shouted 'You can't harm me' and he started laugthing.  
Harry looked up to see what had pushed him to the ground.  
Then he drew his wand and putted it to the mans trought.  
'Don't be so stupid Potter' snape sneared.  
Before harry could fire any curse he saw Nagini the snake slide to the door.  
He pointed his wand at the snake and shouted 'avada kedevra'  
A green flash of light and the snake stopped.  
In the air the cold voice of voldemort shouted 'nooooooooo'

Harry looked around and saw about sixteen aurors look up at Voldemort Some of them looked scared and others suprised.  
When one of the raised his wand and said 'avada kede..'Snape stopped him by shouting 'silencio.  
Now three aurors pointed there wands at him.  
'This has to be finished Serverus' The nearest auror said.  
Snape shacked his head and said 'only potter can make A end to this.'

Harry looked completely suprised.  
'Yes Potter you, do it now' Snape shouted Without hasitating harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
'I am not afraid of death Potter' he said with his ever so cold voice.  
But harry could have sweared that he hear A scared undertone in his voice.  
'Well let's see about that' harry said and he raised his wand even higher.  
'avada kedevra'Harry shouted.  
Another green bolt of light.  
Trought this time Voldemort fell down to the floor and lyed there motionless.  
Some aurors sighted and some cheered.

But what they haden't noticed was that harry had now pointed his wand at Snape Before Harry could say anything Snape said 'Harry I know you are angery but listen to me'  
Harry didn't feel like listening to Snape but said 'Ok first of all explain me why you had to'  
He couldn't get the words out of his mouth but snape finished his sentence 'Kill dumbledore'  
The aurors walked downstairs and Snape took A deep breath.  
'Harry when you entered the room Voldemort fired the killing curse at you didn't he?' Snape said looking Harry deep in his eyes.  
Fore the first time ever Harry saw compation in Snape's eyes.  
'Yes but it bounched off, But why' harry asked.  
'Two years ago Voldemort rised again and with your blood he also got your protection.  
If he wouldn't have used your blood the curse would have had the same effect as the first time'  
harry raised his hand 'but why didn't the curse hit me' he shouted.  
'Simple Potted, once again love'  
Harry looked suprised and lowerd his wand.  
'But the protection of my mother stopped when i turned into A adult.' Harry said.  
'That is where i get to the part of dumbledore's death.  
Dumbledore died while he protected you'  
Now harry seemed to understand.  
'So dumbledore gave me more protection?  
And that is why Voldemort shouted dumbledore when the curse bounced off'  
'Yes potter that is why'snape said.

The door opend again and ron came running in.  
When he saw the body of Voldmort he shouted with A high voice.  
Snape let out A laught and then waved with his wand.  
A cloth came out of mid-air and coverd the body.  
'Thoses aurors should clean up there mess.' he said and he laughed again.  
This was the first time he had seen Snape so happy.  
Harry looked and him and saw that his sleeve was ripped apart.  
When harry noticed witch arm it was he shouted 'Professor, the dark mark'  
Snape looked at his arm and mumbled 'finaly'  
The dark mark was gone and all that was left of it was A red spot on Snape's arm.

Ron had some bruses but seemed fine.  
When they walked down the stairs they saw that the death eather was hanged upside down and binded in ropes.  
'Great job ron' Harry shouted and he patted ron on his back.  
'See you found my curse usefull Weasely' Snape said with A smile.  
'Yes professor' ron said now laughting.  
'Drop the professor part weasely I'm no longer A teacher at hogwarts.'

When they got down the last stairs Hermione and Ginny stood in the midle of the hall talking to Moody and A auror.  
When Hermione noticed Harry,Ron and Snape he ran up to them.  
She huged harry and then stormed up to ron.  
To almost everybody's suprised hermione kissed ron.  
Ron turned as red as A tomato.

Topes came walking in and shouted 'Now this is what i call A happy end' 


End file.
